Cobra - Mistakes and consequences
by littlemissdeath
Summary: CC gets drunk and the aftermath of the party leads to unforgivable divisions between him, Billy and Stormy. CC gets amnisia and is surprised to find out who he really loves. male/male surprise drunk sex.


CC gets drunk and the aftermath of the party leads to unforgivable divisions between him, Billy and Stormy. CC gets amnesia and is surprised to find out who he really loves.

Rated [R] contains rape, and general male/male romance.

Disclamer: I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander or any other characters in there likeness Hasbro does. Time line or ages of ppl may not be as very accurate. It's called fiction for a reason! Besides I don't care it's my story.

It had been a long time since the Commander could have a night off. Everyone was very drunk and the party was winding up. He had had enough and began to become unruly. He picked a fight with Firefly who gave him a swift punch in return. Lucky no one saw the Commander fall over. He would not live it down. "Well I hate you too! And I don't want to see you." He drunkenly slurred. Firefly shook his head and went back into the party.

The Commander stumbled down the hall to his room. He stopped in front of another door. He looked down and took a deep breath. He pushed it open and then locked it behind him. Across the dark room he could see the futon was occupied. He smiled and walked slowly towards it. Undressing as he went.

He stood over the sleeping man. He looked and some of the things in the room. He picked up a picture of Tommy when he was in Japan. He smiled and put it back down. He moved the sword out of the way and climbed under the futon. He pushed his cold naked body up against the warm body of the ninja. Slightly wrapping his arms around him.

He smiled when he could feel that he was also naked. He ran his hand down and began to softly grip the younger man's penis. He could feel it slowly grow hard in his hand. He pushed his hips closer. He own erection forcing up between the cheeks, pushing hard against the young man's hole. He rolled him over so that he was on top. With a forceful thrust he pushed his way in. groaning as he did.

"Get off me!" The Commander was pushed away and he sat back.

"Huh? You were acting like you wanted it earlier." The Commander crawled back over seductively.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Billy turned on the light.

"Billy?" He moved away from the bed and looked down at himself. He looked up at his son. "Oh Billy I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you!" He pleaded.

"How could you not? How many times?" Billy stopped ant looked at him realising something. "You thought I was someone else?"

"Yes! I'm sorry Billy I didn't know, I was, I thought you were," He couldn't look at him.

"How could you mistake me for anyone. I mean didn't you even notice that you were." Billy moved closer to the Commander. "You were thinking I was Tommy?" Billy said in disbelief.

"No! I didn't I was." The Commander sobbed. Billy grabbed him and made him look at him.

"You thought I was Tommy. Didn't you?"

"Yes! You can't tell anyone." He looked up at Billy. "Please Billy, I need to be with someone, and I thought."

"You thought? Tommy is not your toy. That's why you snuck in here? You thought cause you were both drunk it wouldn't matter? He's not yours, cant you sort your own life out without wrecking mine?" Billy shouted.

"No, I never." Billy looked at him. "Ok, but he doesn't know about what happened at the party. Don't tell him."

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Billy pulled the sheet over himself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, you've got to believe me!" every time the Commander got closer to Billy, Billy moved away. He sat back and wrapped his arms around himself. "Please Billy, don't tell anyone. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well it's too late now. How do you think Storm Shadow will react?"

"No! You can't tell him about this! I don't want him to know he looks out for you. I don't like Tommy like that!" The Commander sounded desperate. Billy stood up and pulled on his pants.

"So why did you do what you did? You knew it was me or something?" Billy sounded sceptical.

"Please Billy don't do this!" He stood up and stumbled over to him. "I thought if he was drunk he wouldn't mind. I never done anything like this before!"

"Well that's obvious. Don't tell me you can't even tell the difference between us." Billy pulled on his shirt and began to head for the door.

"Please Billy! Don't go! I did think it was strange, but you're a man now, you both work out, how was I to expect you would be sleeping in his bed?" The Commander grabbed Billy's arms.

"Let me go. I may be 21 but Tommy is still 18years older than me. You don't seem that drunk that you can't tell the difference. And where I choose to crash is my own business. I don't have a permanent room, so when I come here I usually sleep in Tommy's room." Billy knocked the Commander's hands off him and shoved him to the floor.

"I'm sorry Billy, please don't tell him! It was a mistake coming in here. I know, I had a fight with Firefly and I need to talk to Tommy. You can't tell him, no one can know about it!" The Commander sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

"Forget it. I will never forgive you. And if you want him so much it shouldn't be a problem that he finds out how you feel." Billy turned his back and walked out. The Commander sat on the floor. He lay down on the futon and cried. He lay there for a while. Sitting up slightly looking around the room.

"Why would he turn on me? I can't believe he would tell anyone how I feel."

He crawled over and dragged his things together on the floor. "I wanted to be with him. Why would Billy want to stop me? Does he like him too?" he sat wiping the tears from his eyes. He pulled open a draw and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He sat as the tears began to drop onto the paper.

He sniffed and then began to write. 'I'm sorry Billy, don't hate me. I with you never told him how I felt about him. I want to be with him but I can't get the confidence to ever ask him. I love you. Don't hate me.' He signed his name and pushed the note in Billy's bag in the corner.

He tried to put on his cloths, but was too sad. He pulled his jacket over to him and his belt made a loud noise as it hit the floor. He leaned over and picked it up. As he did he stopped when he saw he still had his pistol in it. He looked over to the photo of Tommy on the table, then back at the gun. He crawled over to it and picked it up.

He sat facing the corner, holding the photo. "I'm sorry I could never tell you in person." He put it down in front of him. He stared at it, not noticing that Tommy was now standing behind him, in the doorway. "I wanted to be yours, but it's wrong for me to like you." He gave up fighting his tears and pulled out his pistol. He raised it to his head. "I'm sorry Billy, please forgive me."

Tommy saw what he was doing but before he could knock the gun total from the Commander's hand he had pulled the trigger. The Commander fell into Tommy's arms. Blood streamed from his head. Tommy held his hand on the wound. The shot had not go through, but up on an angle from the temple through the frontal lobe. The Commander's eyes were closed. Tommy leaned over to the wall and press the panic bar with his sword. The alarm sounded and a red light flashed in the room.

"You'll be alright Commander. Just hang on." Tommy pulled a sheet over his partially naked body. Keeping a firm hold on his head. The Guards burst in and quickly assisted the Commander. Applying a field dressing to his head and lifting him onto a gurney. Tommy held the Commander's hand as they worked on him. He felt the Commander squeeze his hand once. "He's alive!" Tommy exclaimed. "Hang on, I'm here, don't you go dying on me now!" Tommy leaned over him looking for a response.

Billy stood stunned in the hall as the Commander was wheeled past him. "Father?" he looked up at Tommy holding his hand. "Tommy what happened?" he ran to keep up.

"He tried to kill himself. I didn't get there in time." Tommy let go of the Commander's hand as they pushed him into the operating room.

"What? Why would he do that!" Billy stood next to Tommy watching them operate.

"It doesn't matter. We have just got to hope he pulls through. He's going to need us more than ever now." Tommy calmly said, keeping his eyes on the Commander. He turned to Billy and looked down to him. "No matter what." He walked over to the door and went in the operating room. Billy stood outside.

Storm Shadow stood over the Commander while they operated. One of the doctors wiped his brow and looked over to Tommy. "We've done all we can, it's up to him to pull through now." The medical staff began to clean up and hooked the Commander up to a respirator and monitor.

"Will he be alright?" Tommy asked as he pulled up a chair to the Commander's side.

"I don't know, it's a good chance he will wake up." The doctor pulled a sheet up over the Commander's lifeless body. "But my concern is will he be himself when he does."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tommy angrily said.

"He's suffered some minor brain damage. Look, to put it simple that bullet has given him a partial lobotomy. He will probably have no idea who he is any more." The doctor turned and walked out. Billy came in and sat down next to Storm Shadow. Looking at him for answers.

"Will he be ok?"

"The doc said he will more than likely wake up, but he said he's got a good chance of having brain damage." Tommy put his arm around Billy. "I guess we have to be thankful that he's not dead."

"From what you're saying, he might as well be!" Billy stood up and ran out.

"Billy!" Tommy stayed and picked up the Commander's hand. "So, this is what it comes down to. I can't believe you would be so sad that you would want to take your own life." He wiped the blood from his face, and tried to make the Commander comfortable. "I guess you thought you had no other option. You better wake up. How else are you going to tell me how you feel?"

* * *

A few hours later Billy came back to see Tommy still sitting, keeping watch. "Tommy. How is he?"

"Still no change. But you should come in. sit down and talk to him." Tommy patted his hand on the empty seat next to him. Billy came and sat down. "Talk to him."

"How would I know what to say?" Billy looked up at Tommy.

"Just say all the things you wanted to say to him. Tell him how much you want him to come back." Tommy placed the Commander's hand in Billy's.

"But I don't care if he gets well. He deserves to suffer." Billy pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

"How can you say that? He loves you. Even if he never told you. You should know that." Tommy tried to reason with Billy.

"No. You don't get it. He's never been nice to me! He's a child molesting faggot and I should pull the plug on him!" Billy reached over to the monitor to turn it off. Storm Shadow stopped him and pushed him back.

"Where is all this coming from? Billy?" Tommy blocked Billy's path to the Commander.

"You have no idea what kind of man he is." Billy tried to get past Tommy.

"Yes I do! I know the pain he goes through. I know how hard life has been to him, I know how he feels. And I would have though you of all people would understand him!" Tommy pushed Billy out of the room.

"Well then you're just as bad as him! I hope you both die!" Billy screamed and stormed off. Tommy looked back to the Commander, then ran after Billy. "Keep away from me!"

"Billy! What's going on?" Tommy grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Go on rape me. I don't care, you faggots are all the same!" Billy spat at Tommy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Tommy loosened his grip.

"Yeah will that's what he said too, but that didn't stop him from raping me!" Billy broke out of Tommy's hold.

"Billy! Get back here. I don't know what you're on about." Tommy stopped Billy and pulled him into a small room. "Billy. Did he hurt you? Billy is that why he wanted you to forgive him?"

"What?"

"Before he shot himself I heard him, he was talking to himself, he said 'please forgive me Billy'. Is that what he said?" Tommy held Billy and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"You heard him? What else did he say?" Billy sniffed.

"It doesn't matter, but I want to know did he hurt you." Tommy demanded.

"What does it matter now, he can't take it back." Billy looked away.

"Billy. Listen to me. What did he do to you, you have to tell me."

"Last night, he came into the room, I was asleep. He took off his cloths and climbed in bed with me. I was drunk and in a deep sleep, till I felt him inside me." Billy tried to push away from Tommy.

"He did what?" Tommy exclaimed.

"He said he was drunk, I mean everyone was drinking, that's why I left the party early. I needed to sleep it off. I guess he kept drinking. But I couldn't understand how he didn't know it was me!" Billy cried.

"I know why. I understand what the Commander was talking about when he tried to kill himself." Tommy sat down and got Billy to sit as well. "He was saying 'I'm sorry I could never tell you in person. I wanted to be yours, but it's wrong for me to like you.' I didn't know he was talking about. I guess it was me. He was sad cause he like me and hurt you."

"Before he shot himself, he told me not to tell you, that he was ashamed that he liked you. And he knew that you didn't know how he felt. He said that's why he got drunk. He didn't know it was me in your bed." Billy wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry Billy that you had to be the brunt of his mistake. Can't you forgive him? He didn't know it was you." Tommy pleaded.

"I can't. He hurt me. I know he says that he's sorry, but he should have had the courage to ask you when he was sober. And not relying on you being passed out for him to make a move on you." Billy stood over the other side other the room.

"Look it's not as simple as asking me. It's a big deal asking someone to be with you, more so that someone of the same sex." Tommy stood up and walked over to Billy. "If I had known how he felt sooner you wouldn't have had to go through that. But what can anyone do? Nothing. Don't hate him for something he couldn't control. Can't you see that he hated what he did? Do you think he wouldn't have tried to take his own life if it wasn't a big deal?" Tommy embraced Billy. "Look he's got a lot of problems, I knew about a lot of them before this."

"Like what?" Billy looked into Tommy's eyes. "What did you know?"

"I shouldn't tell you. It will make things worse." Tommy softly said.

"I can't be worse. Tell me what he said."

"I've known him a long time, it's only been recently that he has started to open up. He said to me that he has always been alone. Even when he was married he was lonely. He knew there was something missing in his life. I guess now we both know what that was."

"You mean he was unsure if he was gay, even before I was born?"

"I think so, mostly cause he told me one day, and I understand him now. Well he was angry with you." Tommy was hesitant.

"What did he say Tommy?"

"He said you were a mistake and he should have never got your mother pregnant."

"I was a mistake?" Billy said shocked.

"I guess he used her to confirm his sexuality." Tommy held Billy firmly.

"All these years he would use that as something to remind himself that he was straight. Living all these years in denial."

"That's not very nice thing to say. I can't believe he used me like that." Billy stood up and went to leave.

"Billy, wait. You've got to understand. He didn't know. He was scared and alone, he just did what was acceptable, you know he would have been prosecuted if anyone know he was gay. He would have gone to jail." Tommy grabbed Billy.

"So, it's different now, no one would care if he walked hand in hand with some guy. Can't you see that it's not a crime, he's just too gutless to stand for what he believes in." Billy walked out and down the hall. Tommy went back to the Commander.

Tommy sat back down beside him. "Hey there. Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do." Tommy put his hand to his face and wiped the single tear running down his cheek. "I wish you could have told me. I guess in your own way you did. Think of all the ninja training I had and I couldn't even see that you had the biggest crush on me." Tommy held the Commanders hand and sat and watched. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Billy will forgive you. I have."

Tommy looked down suddenly. He felt his hand being slightly gripped. "Commander!" He looked at the fingers slightly twitching. "Commander, wake up!" Tommy leaned over and held the Commander by his head. "Come on, open your eyes." With a slight twitch, his eyes opened slightly. "Yokatta![thank goodness] Your ok." The Commander looked at Tommy and made a funny smile.

Tommy ran to go get a doctor. He dragged him over to the bed where he could get a look at the Commander. The doctor pulled out the respirator tube. "He should be able to talk now."

"Commander? Are you ok?" Tommy sat on the bed and took up the Commander's hands in his.

"mmy head hurts." He muttered. He looked up at Tommy. "Who's this Commander you are calling?"

"It's you." Tommy stroked his cheek reassuringly.

"Me? Who are you then."

"I'm Tommy. Don't you remember me? I've been your best friend for years now." Tommy sounded worried. "Doc why can't he remember anything?"

"It must be in relation to the blood loss to his brain." The doctor shined a small light in the Commander's eyes. "I may regain his memory, he may become someone entirely different."

"Commander do you remember anything?" Tommy pleaded. The Commander just shrugged. "At least your alive." Tommy smiled and hugged him.

* * *

The following day Tommy came to visit the Commander and found he was trying to get out of his bed and had fallen. "Are you ok?" Tommy went to help him up.

"I think so. My legs don't seem to work to well. I can't stand up." The Commander held onto Tommy as he hoisted him to his feet. "I can't feel any of my body. It's like its someone else controlling it."

"Don't worry you will get better." Tommy helped him back into bed.

"I was trying to get up." The Commander said sitting back up.

"Oh ok. Where do you want to go?" Tommy tried to help him but the Commander stopped him.

"How good of friends are we?"

"Huh? That's a bizarre question. We are really close." Tommy sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"But how close." The Commander looked at him seriously.

"Look it's kind of complicated." He looked at the Commander who just wanted to know. "Ok. Before you got hurt. You were going through pretty confusing point in your life. You and your son had a falling out."

"I have a son? How old, what's he look like. Tell me."

"Well why don't I start from the beginning."

"Ah Tommy is it?" the Commander went to climb out of the bed again. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Where?" Tommy helped him to his feet. "You room?"

"Ok lets go, you lead." Tommy helped the Commander into a wheelchair. He pushed him out the door and down the hall to his suite. He rolled him inside and down to his private room. "This is my place?" the Commander nodded. "Nice." The Commander sat looking at all the luxury furniture and effects. "That's fine you can leave me. I'll be a right."

"Are you sure? You don't want me to help you?"

"I should be fine, I'll call you if I need you." The Commander wheeled himself over to the desk and started going through the draws. Tommy walked out. The Commander began to open up more things and look around. "Well seems I've got loads of money. Lots of people working for me, man I must be like a millionaire or something." He rolled into the master bedroom and began to go through things. He found a small box at the back of the cupboard and pulled it out.

"Ah this looks like it would contain some memories, maybe I can figure out who I am." He opened it up and spread the contents on the bed. He picked up some old newspaper clippings, 'cobra supports the people' he picked up a photo of a small boy. It was tatter and looked like it had been everywhere. He flipped it over, 'Billy age 8' was written on the back. "So my son, Billy." He picked up a small notebook and began to read random pages.

'I want to tell him, but I think it's for the best that we are just friends. He would hate me if I told him that I loved him.' The Commander looked shocked. "Did I write this? I'm writing about a guy? Wow." He flipped through the book some more. 'Today he touched me on the shoulders then hugged me. I know he wasn't thinking the same thing as me, but that's ok. I still love him.' As the Commander flipped a few more pages a photo fell out.

It was of 3 young men. He looked up at the mirror and then at the photo to see if he was one of the men. He was shiralees and had a very good-looking body. One of the men was built like him, the other was an athletic Asian man. "So you're the guy huh.' The Commander looked more closely at the faded picture. "Tommy, that was the guy!" he looked back to the door then at the photo.

"I guess when he said we were friend he meant boyfriends." The Commander put down the photo and flipped to the last few pages with entries of the book.

"Ah here we go, this was written a few weeks ago."

'There's a big party in my honour Friday. I think that would be the best time to ask him out. Maybe I should get him drunk, if he says no then he won't remember and I won't have to tell him the truth.'

"What? I can't believe I would cop out like that. I wonder if I told him? I think I must have. I mean he's being pretty nice to me." The Commander put everything back in the box and put it under the bed. He rolled over to the phone and picked it up and looked for some numbers to ring. A voice came to him over the phone.

"Sir, how can I connect you?"

"Ah, the Asian guy, Tommy, put me through to him." The Commander said unconfidently.

"Yes sir." The voice came back. "Go ahead sir."

"Tommy?" The Commander hesitantly said.

"Commander. Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, ah can you drop by here?"

"I'll be right there." He hung up and shortly after he heard the door open. The Commander rolled out to the lounge. "Commander are you alright?"

"Tommy, tell me everything. I want to know what happen to me in the last few weeks." The Commander climbed out of his wheelchair and sat up on the lounge.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" Tommy sat next to him.

"The night of the party." The Commander looked with excitement to find out how it turned out.

"You remember something?"

"No. I remember nothing, I've just been going through my stuff and there is a diary entry saying there was a party on Friday a few weeks ago."

"I don't remember much of the party. I got drunk and went off to meditate before going to bed."

"That's it? What did I do?" The Commander was disappointed.

"Well, I don't know how to put this." Tommy looked away from the Commander in shame.

"Try with words coming out of your mouth." His impatience was starting to show.

"Ok, see you left the party not long after me and went to me room. I wasn't there however. I know now you didn't know it was me. But you were so drunk. You climbed into the bed and began to,"

"And?" The Commander crawled closer to Tommy. "Tell me what happened next."

Tommy stood up and moved away from the Commander. "Hey, you know I have trouble walking at the moment! Come here and tell me what I did."

"You raped your son! Ok you happy now!" Tommy yelled.

"I did what?!" The Commander sat back in disbelief.

"You were so upset by what you did to him that you tried to kill yourself."

Tommy looked over to the very confused Commander. "That's how you end up like you are. You suffered brain damage cause I couldn't stop you from pulling the trigger in time."

"I raped?" he started to cry. "My own boy? How could I!"

"You were drunk and confused, he was sleeping in my bed, you thought he was me. I didn't know till after you shot yourself that you were in love with me."

"I can't believe I would do that. Tommy where is my son?"

"He doesn't want to see you. Try to understand. He may know that your intentions were," Tommy trailed off. "You hurt him and he won't ever forgive you. I know why you did it, maybe it would have been different if I had been the one. I don't know how I would have reacted. But you hurt Billy and he won't forget that."

"Tommy how can I make it right?" The Commander pleaded.

"You can't!"

"Tommy do you hate me now also?"

"I don't know. I can't believe you would hurt Billy, but I don't know, I liked you. That why I'm finding this hard. I know how you feel, but I have help raise Billy, I can't see him like this." Tommy walked over to the window and looked out. "I can understand how he feels, you took something from him." Tommy turned back around. "And he will never be the same again."

"Like it's my fault?! You blame me! For what?" The Commander yelled.

"Yes it's all your fault. You blamed Billy for your failures as a man! You never wanted to admit who you were so you got some bitch pregnant to prove your man hood!"

"Don't yell at me! I may have forgot a lot of things, but I'm sure I have figured out I'm some very important here. So don't mess with me!" The Commander tried to get up.

"No. You're not a man of power. You are a weak man, you are all alone, and no one wants to be with you. You scare everyone in to following you." Tommy grabbed him by the collar. "How could you rape your own son?"

"Stop it! It's not my fault!" The Commander tried to free himself.

"Yes it is, you have lots of problems and you take them out on the people who once cared about you." Tommy shoved him back on the couch.

"Tommy please. I need you! Please don't turn on me!"

"I don't know what to do with you. I'm going to go talk to Billy." Tommy walked out and the Commander sat staring at the door. Worried look grew on his face.

"What a horrible person I must be. No wonder I tried to kill myself." The Commander lamented.

* * *

After a few hours Billy walked into the Commander's room. He was still sitting on the couch in a daze. "Father? What are you doing?" he didn't sound like he really cared.

"Are you Billy?" The Commander swallowed hard.

"Yes." The man walked in and sat down near the Commander.

"Have you come to finish the job?"

"What? No. I'm not here to kill you. Much as you have given me very little reason to spare your miserable life."

"So you're my son. You're not the boy I pictured." The Commander pulled out the photo of Billy as a boy. "I found this. I didn't expect my son to be a man. How old are you?"

"I'm 21. You were 18 when you made me." Billy seemed calmer now.

"I don't remember anything about you." The Commander cried. He wanted to hug Billy but he wrapped his arms around himself instead.

"Look can you just forget about it? I'm not hear cause I want to fill you on my life." Billy took a long look at the Commander. "I don't hate you as much as you think. I mean we've always had our differences. But we are still family." Billy sat down next to the Commander. "I need to tell you something. I have been keeping secrets from you to."

"I don't remember anything, so anything you say is new to me."

"I said to you before that I was crashing in Storm Shadow's room cause I didn't have a room. Well that's a partial truth. I don't have a room here, because I choose not to."

"You never wanted to call this place home?" the Commander tried to understand.

"No it was always home. I just live with Storm Shadow. All my stuff is in his room, that's why you found me in his bed." Billy sat back and waited for the Commander to realise what had gone on. "Here, this will help you remember." Billy sat up and put his hands on the Commander's head. Putting him into an Arashikage mind set.

"No!" The Commander screamed. Tears rolled down his face as he began to see images of what happened. The last few weeks began to flood back to him. Billy took his hands away. "I remember what I did. I hurt you!"

"That's all in the past, we can't change it."

"Why did you make me remember such an awful thing?" The Commander wiped his eyes.

"You need to understand. I want to tell you something. Look, Tommy knows how you feel, and so do I. I admit it wasn't cause you touched me that I was angry. I mean it was part. But it was more." Billy picked up the Commander's hands and looked into his sad eyes. "I was jealous. I was worried if Tommy found out that you like him, he would leave me."

"Leave you? You were?" The Commander resided what Billy was saying.

"We have been lovers for a long time now. I know now he wouldn't leave me. But he wanted you to live cause you were his friend. He loves you but not the same way you love him."

"So that's why you drove me to suicide? Cause you wanted him for yourself?" The Commander was growing angry.

"That wasn't my intention. I didn't know how you felt about him till you told me that day. Look I don't mind Tommy being friends with you but he won't ever be your lover." Billy kissed his father on the forehead and sat back. "You only felt that way about Tommy cause Firefly was never around."

"Firefly? What?"

"Concentrate. Think hard, I know you can remember." Billy grabbed his father's head. "He came and went as he pleased, your meetings were brief, but he was there at the party. Don't you remember?" Billy sat back and looked straight into his father eyes.

"Firefly. I told me.. I remember something, we were at the party." The Commander looked around trying to trigger his memories. He wheeled himself to his bedroom. He pulled out the small box under the bed. Billy stood over him trying to figure out what he was doing. The Commander picked up the photo of the 3 men. "Firefly. He's in this picture with me and Tommy." He handed it to Billy.

"Yeah that's you. Boy you can't be much older that I am now." Billy handed it back to the Commander. He pulled out the diary and began to read some more.

"See if any on this makes sense Billy." The Commander began to read. "The short time we spent together was etched in my mind. I remember everything he ever said to me. I wish he wouldn't keep disagreeing the way he does. At least he keeps coming back. I don't think Storm Shadow knows I like him, but I sometimes think he does. I see him when he watches firefly and me. I'm glad he went away with Billy. But Firefly also had to go. Once again I was alone. I hope he comes back soon."

"Tommy was your friend but you liked Firefly. That's why you came into the room, you had a fight with Firefly and you thought that you would make a move on Tommy out of spite." Billy looked at the picture again. "Man it's as clear as day." Billy held the photo up and pointed to Firefly. "Look how he's looking. Firefly has his arms around you two and you look like you're going to kill Tommy for touching Firefly."

"I am not!" The Commander scoffed.

"Oh come on. The guy you are writing about is Firefly and you take it out on Tommy cause Firefly keeps disappearing." Billy pushed his father in the shoulder.

"Gimme that back!" The Commander snatched the photo back and shoved everything back in the box. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand." The Commander rolled out and Billy followed.

"So what did you say to Firefly the last time you saw him?" Billy pushed the Commander into the lounge. "You said you had a fight. What was it about?"

"I don't remember I was drunk." The Commander tried to avoid the situation. Billy pulled the Commander from his wheelchair and dragged him over to the couch. "Ok I remember some!" Billy sat and waited. "I was angry cause he was dirty dancing with the baroness."

"That can't be it?" Billy said strangely.

"He said he only liked me then I see him with here, she was getting a kick out of him touching her." The Commander growled.

"Oh my, it is it. You are so jealous. You hate him even talking to anyone!" Billy rubbed it in.

"Shut up. He started it!"

"Huh? Oh I think he knew how you were and he did it deliberately. I think he like seeing you get jealousy over him. I bet he loves it every time you want to kill someone who touches him." Billy continued to tease the Commander.

"That's not the reason I put a contract on those people." He softly said.

"You are so, for a tyrannical ruler you are pretty insecure!" Billy laughed.

"Shut up or ill have you killed." He wasn't being totally serious, but he didn't like to be teased.

"Ok. I'll stop. Are you going to make up or you having no idea when he's coming back?"

"I was hoping he would come back. I was going to take a holiday and get away from the island." The Commander stretched back on the couch. "I deserve a break."

"Well are you going to ask Firefly to go with you?" Billy picked up the phone and handed it to the Commander.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." The Snickered, then shooing Billy from the room so he could make a call.


End file.
